Team Bandicoot
Team Bandicoot is composed of Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot and Fake Crash (when he is unlocked). They are the main protagonist team of Crash Nitro Kart, and one the main teams it is possible to play as in Adventure Mode. The other opposing team is Team Cortex. Racers * Crash Bandicoot (best at acceleration) * Coco Bandicoot (best at turning) * Crunch Bandicoot (best at speed) * Fake Crash (best at acceleration). Fake Crash can be unlocked by doing 50 consecutive bosts with Team Cortex on adventure mode in the console version and off-road on Out of Time in the GBA version. Mask *Aku Aku﻿ Story T heir story begins on a average afternoon. Inside Crash's house, Crash is taking a nap in one room, while Coco is working on her race car and Crunch is lifting weights while talking to Aku Aku in another. While everyone was living their lives, then, a strange bright light comes out the window. Aku Aku was the first to notice the light, exclaiming that "That's not sunlight". Crash also notices the light, but he ignores it by putting on his sunglasses and goes back to napping. Meanwhile, their house gets abducted by Velo. A little while later, Crash notices that he is somewhere different (by the fact that the light has stopped), so he takes off his sunglasses and gets up to find out where he is. When he opens his door, not only did he find that his door is broken, but he also finds out that he is in a colosseum on the top of a distant planet. He see's Doctor Neo Cortex, Doctor N. Gin and Tiny walking around the planet's colosseum, also very confused on what just happened. Crash, Crunch, Coco, Neo, N.Gin and Tiny then start to fight, until they see a hologram of Emperor Velo the 27th. Velo claims that he has heard of the six's racing skills and wants them to race. If they refuse, Earth gets destroyed. Apon choosing Team Bandicoot, Velo asks Crash if he's willing to race (but of course, Crash being mute Velo get's annoyed), but Crash gives him the thumbs up telling Velo he wants to race. After Team Bandicoot defeats the champions of all the worlds, Velo challenges Team Bandicoot to the Galaxy Championships, where Velo himself races them. After Team Bandicoot win, he will get so angry that he says that they cannot leave until you get all of the time relics and beat him once more. After getting all of the time relics and beatting Velo again, he causes himself to explode, revealing himself to be a small gremlin-like version of himself in a robot suit. Having lost all influence over his subjects, he gives his entire empire to the Bandicoots. After thinking it over, Crash decides to give back the empire to Velo if he let's them (and Polar) go home. Trivia *All of the members in Team Bandicoot all have the letter "C" in the beginning of their name except for Fake Crash. Category:Teams Category:Team Bandicoot Category:Crash Nitro Kart